Silent Psycho
by Midnite Raven
Summary: A cold, emotionless woman is how others described her, she described herself in worse words then that. But can one man whose ego is larger then the whole company, change that?


Silent Psycho

Author: Midnite Raven

Summary: A cold, emotionless woman is how others described her, she described herself in worse words then that. But can one man whose ego is larger then the whole company, change that?

Disclaimer: I own no WWE characters and do not claim to, nor have I ever.

Chapter 1

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The shrill beeping of the alarm clock was enough to drive even the sanest person mad if left on for too long. Maria Jade considered herself no different in that way, other ways though, was an entirely different story. She quickly slapped out a hand onto the top of it, successfully making the beeping stop before burying her head in her pillow and trying to forget that she had no choice but to get up, Maria never was one to like having to do anything, but if she wanted to be employed tomorrow, unfortunately, she did have no choice. She almost let herself fall back into her usually skittish sleep, but shook her head to clear it before she slipped into it. She took a deep a breath and raised her head, looking towards a window but immediately cursed and looked away. The sun was streaming in, a result of the wind blowing back the curtains from the window that was left open to let in the cool air during the otherwise hot night. The sun hurt her eyes first thing when she woke up, it seemed though that lately it always hurt her eyes, no matter what state of consciousness she was in.

She sighed and lifted her head once more, this time not looking towards the window to her right and immediately sat up to face her left and a closed doorway which led to the hall of her apartment. She shook her head once again to try to rid herself of the sleepy feeling she had and stood up uncertainly, trying to get her boundaries. It was still odd for her to wake up here, she wasn't used to her new apartment yet, she would've preferred to stay in her other one but rent got too high, too high for her to afford. Maria stretched and plodded her way barefoot to the door and opened it as it squeaked in protest. A short hallway, if it could even be called that, led from her room to the living/eating quarters on the other end. In the middle was a door that led to the one small bathroom in the place, which was her current destination. That door gave way much the same as her bedroom door had, the whole place was old she knew, and therefore it was cheaper then what she had been living in, but then again, she was no longer being supported, instead she was cast out to fend for herself on her small income, which she did with maximum complaints, but no one would help her, she didn't suspect they would, but she figured that the more she complained, the more uncomfortable they were.

She turned on the water in the sink before daring to look up at the mirror over top of it, already knowing what she'd see, the exact same thing she'd seen for the past few years, a shell of a being. But the shell in itself was not bad, she had long faded red hair that looked orange under most lights and dark blue eyes that could remind people even at the slightest glance of moonlit waters. Her nose was small and almost pointed and her lips were small and devious, her face in itself when she choose to narrow her eyes to slits could be the face of evil intent, but when she was deep in thought or just sitting back, not really paying attention to anything, her features all seemed to be overshadowed by those eyes, which were not in themselves, truly devious or evil looking, but more thoughtful and observing. Very often she could send nervous shudders through a person just by looking at them as she often did, with her mouth closed in a straight line, her eyebrows narrowed and her eyes looking deep into theirs as if searching for a hint to their soul. It wasn't what she was doing of course, but that didn't stop the illusion that she was to onlookers, at most times she was just wanting to get away from the person that she was looking at, but her silent ways kept her from saying it herself, she had to get them to make the excuse and leave. In the very rare occurrences that she actually did smiles, a true smile, she was truly beautiful and those eyes seemed to full with a wondrous glow, but alas, that didn't happen nearly as often as those she knew would like it to, laughter much less even.

Her body was very slim, not on purpose, she couldn't have cared less what it looked like, she just had small bones and a fast metabolism. Her breast were average size as were her hips for a woman of her size, but it didn't bother her any, neither did the looks of lust she would get from people on the street which when she noticed she would carefully send a glare their way so that they'd look away. The reflection in the mirror showed a woman that could be no older then twenty-two but her eyes showed much more wisdom then that of a woman of that age should possess. Her naturally bouncy, straight hair was a certifiable mess after her night of tossing and turning, it felt like she hadn't slept much at all. She narrowed her eyes at the reflection, almost as if to dare it to turn away from her, when it didn't she sighed once more and reached down to turn the water off before stripping of her nightclothes, a simple white tank top and black shorts, and stepping into the shower before turning it on. She shuddered as the cold water enveloped her before the heat seeped into the water to warm her.

Twenty minutes later she was fully dressed and sitting in a comfy looking chair in her living room, eating cold cereal, not the greatest chief in this part of the world, she could burn the pot itself if only she set her mind to it, although rarely would she set her mind to burning her own food. Her outfit for the day she choose with little concern, after all, all she was doing was going to work, a work which barely paid her rent on this dump, she'd quit if she thought she could find work elsewhere, as it was she only had this waitress job in a small restaurant which could seat quite a many people but never had more then a few at a time, only because of family connections, it was the only thing she ever considered helpful that her family had ever done for her.  


Her hair was dripping wet still, she hadn't bother to either towel it or blow dry it, instead opting to just tie it up into a ponytail. She wore partially faded black, low-rise, flare jeans and a short red t-shirt that showed a couple inches of her stomach. It was good enough for her, so she figured it should be good enough for anyone else, of course though, you have to take into consideration that her appearance concerned her barely at all. She finished off her cereal and got to her feet, walking the few feet to her kitchen sink she dropped the bowl inside with the few dishes from the day before and walked towards the door. She grabbed her keys from a small table that was situated so that she could drop anything on it when she came in and pick anything up from it on her way out. She slipped on her sneakers and opening the door she walked out, closing and locking it behind her.

***

"Repeat that." Maria commanded of a patron in the restaurant. She stared coolly down at the two male teenagers that sat in the booth. Both were about in their senior year and probably had no problem with annoying women. One was a blond with shaggy hair and brown eyes, the other had a shaved head and blue eyes and both of them snickered as she asked them to repeat it, no, not ask, told.

"Look, baby, if your hearings going, well, we can't be expected to make up for that." The blond said, amused at irritating her. In truth they had probably said what they wanted but too low to actually expect her to be able to hear them.

"Hey, hey." The blue eyes one hit the arm of the blond one while continuing to look up at Maria. "Doesn't she look familiar, Dave?"

Dave, the blond took a good look over Maria. "Yeah, I think she was in my bed a couple nights ago, Jim." He replied, licking his lips as his buddy started to laugh.

But Jim caught himself as Maria shoot him a warning glare, not one much different from her usual look. "No, seriously man, I think we went to school with her for a year or two, I remember that icy cool glare. What's your name mama?" He asked her.

"What does it matter?" Dave asked and reached out to slap her ass but she had anticipated his move after years of getting it from others and she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the booth and onto his knees on the ground. "What the fuck?" He swore, looking up at her. "You crazy bitch." His eyes gleamed with anger as he got to his feet. "I got half a mind to-"

"To what?" She asked, stepping right up to him, looking very threatening even at her height disadvantage. From far off you'd think she was at least five feet, five inches, but in reality she was barely even five feet. She looked at him calmly, but her eyes stared into his and her mouth went into it's little straight line even as she slowly made her brows curve to look even more menacing then usual.

"Now I remember you, the silent psycho." Dave laughed nervously. "Of course you'd end up here, everyone suspected it from you, no one thought you'd ever amount to anything. What do you do by night? Walk the streets?" He asked and grabbed for her ass again.

Maria shifted out his reach and to his back, she grabbed his hair and yanked down, making his head follow till it hit the corner of the table.

"Now, would you like to repeat your order?" She asked, still in her cool demeanour before walking swiftly to the back and behind the counter.

"Maria, kitchen, now." An older woman said to her. The owner and personal friend of Maria's mother.

Maria followed her through the doors and into the kitchen where the owner, Kara turned on her. "What was that?" She asked in a dangerously low tone.

Maria just shrugged.

"I've told you time and time again not to fight with the costumers, they pay for your check at the end of the week you realise." Kara told her. "Why can't you control yourself?"

Again with the shrug.

"Yeah, well, I've had enough of this, I hired you for your mother, but I'm firing you for my business, finish out the day then you're gone, understand?" Kara told her, directly to the point.

Maria narrowed her eyes at the woman, sending a shudder up her spine. Kara had seen that look on Maria's face enough to know that it was a dangerous thing to be the object of that look, it often was on her face before she slapped, hit, kicked, or did otherwise to the patrons. Maria shrugged her shoulders and cracked her neck, thinking it over before nodding, her eyes going back to their normal size as she walked out of the kitchen. Kara sighed with relief then heard the bell ding to signal people arriving. "And tend to those people." She yelled after Maria who just put her hand up to tell her it was taken care of right before the kitchen door shut.

Three men had walked in, one in his mid-fifties with platinum blonde hair, one quite young with short brown hair and good looks and the third, a man with long blond hair and sunglasses covering his eyes. 


End file.
